A Twin Sister! A Vavan Story
by VavanInLove01
Summary: I am very bad at summaries... So just go read the story!
1. Chapter 1

Hi my name is Avan Jogia, I am an actor who is half Canadian and half Gujarati. My best friend Victoria Justice is awesome and she is always there for me when I am going through any trouble. So yesterday I heard my parents talking about how I have a twin sister. A TWIN SISTER! According to them they gave her up for adoption when we were born because they only wanted a son. She lives in Michigan and is 37 minutes younger than me. I went to Victoria's house to tell her about this. I wonder what she will think about this?

Victoria's POV

I was reading this awesome book called 'The Name of This Book Is Secret' (actually a very good book) when I heard the doorbell ring. I got up to see who it was. It was Avan. I really like Avan and I get really nervous around him and I think he notices. "Vic can you open the door it's important." Oh god I forgot to open the door. "Oh hey Avan sorry it took me so long to open the door" I said as I opened the door "What did you want to tell me?"

Avan's POV

I was sitting with Vic in her bedroom we were talking about life when she brought up what I actually came to talk about. "Oh" I said, "yeah I wanted to tell you what my parents were talking about earlier today." "Oh Avan I am so sorry that your parents are getting divorced!" What! "Um... no that wasn't it, I have a twin sister"

Victoria's POV

Wait did I just here what I thought I heard. "Vic, you okay," Avan asked. "Oh, yeah I'm fine, wow that's really great news, I think." " I know it is, but I am just upset that my parents didn't tell me" Aww Avan is sad, should I comfort him? Of course you should Vic he is your best friend, maybe even more. I was to busy concentrating on what to do that I did not realize Avan inching towards my until his soft looking, perfect lips were less than a centimeter from mine. "Vic" he asks me, "this is really weird but can I kiss you?" "Yes," I answered, "but only once because I don't want to ruin our friendship that means..." That was when I was cut off by those lips that I dreamed would kiss me. The kiss was magical, but seemed desperate. My brain was telling me STOP, but my body refused to do it. I slowly started to pull away, I could tell Avan wanted to keep on going though.

Nina's POV

Hi I'm Nina. I live in Michigan and I always wanted to be a good actresss. But since I go to a boring public school, I never get time to practice. One day my parents called me down to the living room. They said that they had to tell me something important. "Nina, you need to know something very important, and I'd like if you stay calm about this, but your not our daughter your adopted." "WHAT!" I screamed "YOU DECIDED TO TELL ME RIGHT NOW!" And with that I stormed out of the room.

Avan's POV

I was finally kissing Vic now! If you had not noticed yet I am in LOVE with her. I know, you are probably thinking that I am crazy for not realizing earlier. Vic's voice cut me from my thoughts, "Avan that kiss was great, but like I said before we cannot kiss again." My heart broke when she said that. "Please Vic I love you!" "I am sorry Avan." I love Vic why doesn't she get that. Ugh! "Um, sorry Vic but I need to leave now."

Vic's POV

What did I just do? Agh! "Wait Avan!" "What do you want Victoria?" he snapped at me. He never calls me Victoria only Vic, I must have really made him mad. "I'm sorry I said that you could not kiss me, the only reason I said that was because I am dating some one else." "What for how long?" Avan asked. "Around 2-3 months," I said quietly. "What! How could you hide something so big from me? I'm hurt Vic, I really am."

Avan's POV

I am seriously hurt by what Vic just said. So I just got up and left without saying anything. "Avan wait!" I heard Vic say, "don't leave." "Well Victoria what do you want me to do, huh?" I snapped. "I want you to forgive me and be my best friend again." She replied. "Well after what you just did to me I don't think I can." I said. "But I love you!" she said. "If you really loved me you would not have a secret boyfriend and you could look into my eyes and say 'I Love You' ok Vic, can you look into my eyes and say those 3 words? I know that I can look into your eyes and definetly do that." Vic looked me in the eyes, but did not say anything. "See! I thought so Victoria. Goodbye." I said that and I left.


	2. Chapter 2

Avan's POV

I slammed the door behind me and started making my way home. I was literally seeing red, she was meant to be my best friend! How can she have a boyfriend and not tell me?! And how can she then tell me she loves me?! I tell her everything, from my first kiss to silly things, like putting on the wrong shoes!

I took out my iPod and put my headphones on. Maybe some music will help me calm down. I feel so bad, I didn't mean to shout at her like that, I was just mad that she didn't care to tell me, her best friend! I shook my head. You know what? i'm not gonna think about all this right now, I have more important things to do, like finding out who my twin sister is!

I walked up to my front door and used my key to get in. Mom and Dad both were still at work, so I went upstairs to take a shower.

-30 minutes later-

The shower really helped. It calmed me down and helped me feel relaxed. I walked into the kitchen in shorts and a tank, opening the fridge to see what my mum had left me to eat. Hhmm, spaghetti! I took the bowl out and put some into a plate for myself, I then popped it into the microwave to make it warm. While my food was heating, I grabbed a soda and logged on my computer in the living room. I heard the microwave ding, so I went to get my food. Umm the spaghetti mom left my was so good! I got on a website called Omegle where you 'chat' with strangers. When I came across a very familiar looking girl she had olive skin just like me, and she had almost the same hair color as me! As we talked I found out that her name was Nina, weird, thats my moms favorite name. Her favorite color is aqua, and her birthday is Febuary 9 1992, just like mine. Wait! Could this Nina girl be my 'long lost' twin sister? No, she can't be! I mean look at her, she looks nothing like me. but there is always a possibility. I heard the door unlock, that must be mom and dad. "Mom? Dad? is that you?" I yell.

Vic's POV

I was channel surfing when I saw a interview with me in it. I stopped it on that even though I knew Avan was in it, I really feel bad for doing that to him. I realized it was 'Seven Secrets With Victoria' and they were showing the part where they showed me and Avan, my best guy friend. I smiled, sadly. I think I am going to try to text Avan and see if he will still talk with me. **_"Hey, just watching 'Seven Secrets With Victoria'... and it's true...you ARE my best guyfriend and I'm sooo sorry that I didn't tell you about Jake! The truth is, I didn't tell you because I didn't sort out me feelings yet. I understand if you're still mad and don't want anything to do with me... I miss you..."_**

Nina's POV

I HATE MY PARENTS! Ugh! I just got told the worst news of my life. The only good thing that happened to me was that I got to talk with the Avan Jogia! And surprisingly even that did not cheer me up. Right now I am throwing all of my stuff into 3 giant suitcases. Apparently the family that I am going to live with is filthy rich so they can pay for 3 overweight suitcases. "Nina, your flights in 5 hours so hurry up!" my mom yelled from downstairs. I can't believe that I grew up with people who were not even my parents!

Avan's POV

"Avan sweetie, were are home." my mom called out. I love my parents but I am still pretty mad that they did not tell me about my twin sister. "Avan, can you please come down here we have something important to talk about."

Avan's POV

Something important to talk about? I think they want to tell me about my twin sister. I quietly climbed down the stairs. "Do you think Av will be mad that we did not tell him about Nina?" mom whispered. Nina? Was it the same Nina I had talked to before. That adorable fan... STOP SHE COULD BE YOUR SISTER I doubt it, a chance like that is like winning the lottery. As I was debating with myself the door bell rang. "Oh! I wonder who that is?" mom said as she jumped up and walked towards the door. I quietly walk towards my room so nobody knew that I had even come down. As I entered my room I heard the conversation that my mom was having with our 'guest', "Hello Victoria! What brings you here to our home?" my mom asked. I was pretty mad that Vic had come to our house. Don't get me wrong, I love Victoria and all, but I was still pretty mad with what she did at her house. I tried to get bits and pieces of the conversation to hear what they were saying but it was silent. As I heard someone knocking on my door I quickly ran to it expecting my mom there, but unfortunately only Vic was there, "What do you want Vic?" I snapped.

Nina's POV

I am so upset! Why do my parents have to tell the day that I leave that I have to leave. I am on my way to the airport right now after I said bye to all my friends, family, and my boyfriend. My eyes were bloodshot from crying so much. I slowly walk through security as I heard all my friends screaming their last goodbyes. I got through security and I waved back at them and then left. Gate 13-A, where is it?

*Few Hours Later*

Still Nina's POV

That plane ride was so annoying! First, this old man sitting next to me was snoring and sleeping on my shoulder, which I could NOT even handle. And to make my life even worse the little kid next to me was so obnoxious, he would not listen to me when I told him to keep his mouth shut! When I told him to be quite, he just got louder. When it was finally my turn to get off the plane I suddenly felt so hot, my face got red, I got a tingly feeling of nervousness, alot of thoughts raced through my head. What if I hate my new family? What if they hated me? What if my twin is annoying? What if this whole thing is stupid?

Avan's POV

So, we are at the airport right now. My family and I are all in disguises so nobody notices us. "Can I please take this wig off Mom, it's so itchy!" My mom replied, "No Av- I mean 'John' its just for your safety and your sisters safety." As we waited for my so called twin sister I could not forget what happened between me and Vic today... she hurt me an I cannot forgive her.

**_*Flashback*_**

"What do you want?!" I asked harshly. "Avan I'm so sorry, I did not know you felt that way about me." Vic...toria answered. "I don't care. I'm your best friend, you could of at least told me about your boyfriend instead of me making you tell me!" I said. "I came here to tell you that I do have some feelings for you, but" I cut her off by kissing her. We kissed for about 20 seconds, and let me tell you that those 20 seconds were heavenly. Her soft lips that tasted like strawberries, and her vanilla perfume made me want to swoon, until she abruptly pulled away. "Why did you pull away?" I quietly asked her still bringing myself together . "Avan you didn't let me finish. I was going to say that I like you a little bit but, I like Jake a lot more, I'm really sorry," she said while slowly walking out.

***Flashback Complete***

Sorry its so short but its still an update! I really wanted to update sooner but I had no ideas. Anyways I hoped you liked this chapter. Like, Comment your thoughts, and Share!

Peace Out, VavanInLove01?


End file.
